Coffee Time
by Kai Michi
Summary: Quatre muses over a late-night cup of coffee. Warning: this fic includes shounen-ai. You no like, you no read, otay? Oh, and *comments* please!


Author: Kai Michi

Title: Coffee Time

Pairings: 4+2

Disclaimers: I don't own them, don't sue me

Author's Notes: It's late, I know.Anyway, I was just thinking of the need 

for more 4+2/2+4, and I came up with this.I've been thinking of a plausible 

sequel if anyone likes it.It's kind of weird, and very out of character, I 

think, but here it is.Oh yeah, and the story is in first person, but the 

flashbacks are in third person.

Warnings: Very OOC, I think, shounen-ai, het, nauseous-sounding 

coffee-concoctions.

PS:This fic contains SHOUNEN-AIThat means boy-boy love.If you aren't mature enough to handle that, don't read this, alright?!Any flames will be posted to my mailing lists to be laughed at and mocked.

(Evil, aren't I?)

============================================================================

It's late.12:56, says the little digital clock.I push back from the 

desk, and the deluxe leather office chair gives, and suddenly I am reclining 

blissfully.I throw a lanky arm over my face and... don't sleep.I can't 

give in to sleep, just yet, there's too much work to be done.So I relax 

with my eyes closed, thinking.At last I admit to myself I need something to 

drink.Something to wake me up.Idly, I wonder if we have any hot 

chocolate, although I already know the answer.There's never any hot 

chocolate at all.Not since he left.Groaning mentally, I push myself out 

of the chair, and stand for a few moments in front of the space heater.The 

den is sub-level, and doesn't heat so well on it's own, you see.After that, 

I make my way through the double doors, making sure to shut them (to keep in 

the heat) and then up the carpeted stairs.

It wasn't an easy break for me, and I really wish I hadn't gone on that 

vacation at all.It was nothing more than work of a different kind, wearing 

a different mask.The light comes on with an audible hum, and I idly wonder 

when the light started making that noise.Had it always done that?Had I 

lived here that long and just not noticed?I shake it off and head for the 

pantry.Instant coffee.Yay.There's Maxwell House, which I pull down 

dubiously, and Folgers's Choice, which I pull down with the same cautious air. 

I'm not really all that great with coffee- I don't drink it all that much.

I sniff the Maxwell House, which smells okay, as far as coffee goes.Rather 

strong, but that's Maxwell for you. The Folgers's Choice doesn't smell so 

good, rather dark and foresty, so I put it back, and heat a mug of water.As 

the microwave runs, I pace the kitchen floor, shivering in my thin t-shirt 

and sweatpants, and I think about the vacation.About the fake smiles.

About the pain.I think if I have to smile one more time, I might just lose 

it.Go Zero-system on them all over again.

Idly, I rub my chest.It's achy, and I know it's not just a physical 

pain.The mental anguish is giving me a headache though, and I get a bottle 

of Advil from the medicine cabinet.A brief struggle is raised as I wrestle 

the childproof cap.Damnit!Did I say that aloud?I can't tell.After 

all, I'm alone here.I sigh, and scoop two of the little gel caps from the 

bottle, preoccupied.There's an intense feeling of de déjà vu as I swallow 

the tablets.So real, I'm caught up in the memory.

~*~

"You're awake."

"So are you."

They paused then chorused."I had a headache."They paused again, and 

laughed gently, yet nervously. A vague hint of uneasiness swept under the 

surface, then it was gone.Everything was _normal_.Duo motioned towards 

the kitchen."I was going to get something for it." Quatre nodded.In the 

kitchen, he took the Advil down from the cabinet and wrestled with the 

childproof cap."Damnit!" he swore."Easy Q-man, no need to go Zero system 

on the thing," Duo observed mildly from his lounge on the kitchen counter.

Quatre shot him a glare, and popped the top open.Four tastefully coloured 

pills spilled from the open bottle.He divided them into two sets of two, 

while Duo ran tap water into two plain cups.They took the doses 

simultaneously, and then for a long time, the distant tick of the clock was 

the only noise.

"Something bothering you?"

"No."

"You seem vague."

"Do I?"

"You're not happy."

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy.. with her?I don't think you are."

Duo looked away, focused on a light somewhere in the distance, only a speck 

of it visible through the kitchen window.At last he shrugged."I'm well 

off, I guess."

"Do you love her?"

Duo chuckled dryly."Not really.Not like I know you're thinking.She's... 

well, she's not that."

"Then why on earth are you marrying her?!"

Duo blinked owlishly, his deep violet eyes reflecting surprise, and hoarding 

something else in their dark depths."I didn't think you cared, sugah," he 

drawled slowly.Quatre flushed, then scowled."I don't.Not anymore."He 

turned away."I'm going to bed.Goodnight."He stalked out, flicking the 

light as he went, leaving Duo in the darkness.

~*~

The microwave is beeping irritatingly.Slowly, I move to take the cup of 

hot, almost boiling, water into my hands, warming my chilled digits.I set 

it on the counter at last, and take a heaping spoonful of coffee (as the 

package directs) and dump it into the water.It sizzles like water on a hot 

griddle, and there is an immediate aroma of fresh coffee.I have to admit, 

it smells better than it tastes.After staring at it, I throw some 

marshmallows into the mix.I know, marshmallows in coffee, right?But 

really, it's good.Now that I think about it though, I think that should 

have been last.I grab some milk from the refrigerator, noting we have no 

cream.I register the fact that there's not enough room in the cup to accept 

the level of milk I require, but I pour anyway.It's on the edge-- it'll 

spill in a minute.I take down a larger mug, and pour the steaming mix into 

it.Then I add a piece of chocolate I scrounged from the fridge.How did I 

start drinking coffee like this?Like Duo... Allah, I need to forget about 

him!I take down an orange canister from a row of orange canisters and shake 

it.The loose, sliding sounds let me know the contents are sugar.I add a 

spoonful, and stir the concoction, then add more milk, before putting it 

away.A few minutes later I'm adding more milk-- I like my coffee as light 

as Duo's hair.Where did that come from? I take a sip and flinch.The stuff 

is bitter still.I buck up and hit the lights, walking back down the 

darkened hallway, mug in hand.But that bitter aftertaste is still in my 

mouth.Like that marriage. I turn and head back toward the kitchen.I don't 

take chances, this time:I pour almost a cup of sugar in my cup, and watch 

the coffee level raise nearly an inch at this new addition.This is what I 

could do for him... take him to a new level... This time the stuff is sweet 

enough to seduce.So light, so sweet, begging to be taken.Coaxing,

whispering, fleeting images, warm, soothing.... What am I thinking?This is 

coffee.But that's not really what I'm thinking about, is it?

He's in my head now.Why didn't I tell him, when I had the chance?Why 

did I have to be the bad guy?I don't _want_ to be the bad guy.I just 

love him too much.Way too much.And he has Hilde.Damn him.Damn her.

Damn me."Oh damnit all," I sigh aloud.It's too much, really it is.

Keeping all of it inside you is a scary thing.So hard to let go of the 

past.When we had something.I want to have something again.But he _has_ 

something with _her_.And I have... well, I have a cup of overly sweet 

coffee, and a bit of courage.So I'm going to tell him.Let him hate me.I 

don't care anymore.Who am I trying to kid? Of _course_I care!But I have 

to tell him.That I still feel for him.And that I don't think marrying 

Hilde is right for him. 

I turn on the vidscreen in the kitchen, and in moments I am connected with 

the little house on L2."Hello, Duo?I know it's late, but there's 

something I need to talk to you about...."

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I didn't like the end, so I smell... a sequel!That is, if you want 

it.If not, well... *shrug*

Comments, please?!Even to tell me you don't think it's my best work.^_^;;


End file.
